From the Beginning
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¿Y si Yuki sintiera algo especial por Kanata? Sin embargo, el mayor rompe su corazón cuando traiciona a Yuki. ¿Qué hará Luka para consolarlo? ¿Gradualmente Yuki recordará su pasado? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: March Rosenqueen

ID: 2224915

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencia: contiene shounen-ai así que no lo leas si no te gusta. Situado después del último episodio. Puede contener spoilers.

"…" para los recuerdos en cursiva.

'…' pensamientos en cursiva.

"…" pensamientos de Yuki chica en cursiva y negrita.

Y "…" tiempo presente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kanata-san… ¡Kanata-san! ¡No! ¡Kanata-san! ¡No te vayas!"

Se incorporó de golpe, con la respiración saliendo en jadeos ahogados mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras trataba de contemplar su sueño.

"¿Yuki?" una voz infantil preguntó desde el lado de su cama.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su lado. De pie junto a él estaba un preocupado Sodom en su forma humana. Yuki se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato mientras mostraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro para el conocido familiar.

"Sodom, lo siento… ¿Te desperté?" preguntó Yuki suavemente.

"¿Yuki? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Lo siento, Sodom, por despertarte…" dijo el joven moreno con tono de disculpa.

Sodom negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos miraban con preocupación al joven.

"¿Debería llamar a mi maestro?"

Yuki rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tranquilizadoramente al chico.

"No. No hay necesidad de que se lo digas a Luka. Estoy bien; solo necesito algo de aire fresco" dijo Yuki rápidamente mientras sacaba las piernas de las sábanas.

"¿Estás seguro Yuki? Sodom puedo buscar a su maestro y decirle que Yuki le necesita"

"Si, estoy segura. Gracias por el esfuerzo, Sodom. Solo necesito algo de aire fresco, volveré a dormir en seguida" sonrió el moreno.

Sodom asintió obedientemente, mientras volvía a su forma original y se acurrucaba contra la almohada de Yuki. Yuki sonrió ante la vista antes de girarse y salir de su habitación.

El frío aire nocturno pasó por su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar de frío mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos para mantenerse caliente. Yuki se dirigió hacia el jardín y se detuvo justo frente a la fuente. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, a la pálida luna en el cielo, mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

" _Kanata-san, ¿puedo dormir contigo?"_

" _¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla de nuevo, Yuki?"_

 _El pequeño asintió lentamente mientras sus ojos veían suplicantes hacia el mayor. El chico de pelo negro rio suavemente antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano hacia el joven, indicándole que podía entrar._

" _Puedes dormir aquí, Yuki"_

 _El más pequeño sonrió ampliamente mientras corría con rapidez hacia el mayor. Yuki se subió a la cama mientras se acurrucaba al lado del mayor. Su rostro alzándose hacia el de Kanata, con una sonrisa brillante._

" _Gracias, Kanata-san. Buenas noches"_

" _Buenas noches, Yuki"_

Los recuerdos le sacaron una sonrisa triste en el rostro mientras la mente de Yuki rápidamente traía otro recuerdo del mayor. La mirada en el rostro de Kanata cuando le dijo a Yuki que muriese, el odio que vio en los ojos del hombre fue suficiente para hacerle daño más allá de lo imaginable.

Nunca en su vida, había pensado que el mayor le dejaría completamente de este modo. Es cierto que el mayor había dejado el orfanato antes que él pero siempre había tenido este tipo de visión en la que él dejaría el orfanato algún día y viviría con Kanata.

Pasaría el tiempo con la presencia del otro hombre en su vida. Aun así, nada pudo ir como se planeó, mientras que el hombre que amó durante años le dejaba. Wakamiya Kanata, el único del orfanato que siempre fue alguien apreciado por él. El único hombre que había amado tanto como se amaba a sí mismo, aun así el hombre era el mismo que le había traicionado. E incluso había llegado tan lejos como para matarle.

Yuki no sabía, de nuevo, qué debía hacer en relación a los recuerdos que tenía sobre el mayor. El mismo hombre al que todavía amaba ahora. No sabía por dónde empezar pero, de algún modo, mientras crecía junto al hombre, empezó lentamente a amarle de un modo que no debería.

Él amaba a Wakamiya Kanata hasta incluso imaginar que un día podrían ser amantes, podrían ser una pareja. Aun ási, nunca tuvo el coraje para pronunciar esas palabras ante el mayor, ni siquiera después de que el hombre lo dejase así ahora. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el momento en que el mayor le capturó y todos estaban salvándole de nuevo como todas las veces anteriores.

Yuki se sentía absolutamente desesperado, al igual que era inútil y no había nada que pudiese hacer sobre ello. Ni siquiera con el poder repentino que tenía ahora ya que ni siquiera ese poder suyo podría salvarlos a todos, solo haría que todos acabasen preocupándose por su seguridad de nuevo.

' _¿No hay nada que pueda hacer…? ¿Por qué soy tan inútil…?'_

" _ **Es doloroso… duele…"**_

"¿Yuki?"

Una voz conocida le llamó desde detrás. Yuki no tenía que girarse para ver quién era pues siempre reconocería esa profunda voz aterciopelada en cualquier lugar. Justo de pie tras él estaba Luka, el cual estaba mirándole con ojos preocupados.

El Opast de pelo negro estaba vestido con ropa oscura como normalmente hacía, sus ojos plateados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Los ojos de Yuki se fijaron en los contrarios mientras el más joven miraba al otro hombre. Nunca realmente pensó en ello con anterioridad pero, de algún modo, la presencia de Luka siempre hacía que algo dentro de su corazón se apretase dolorosamente.

Al igual que había algo acerca de este hombre que era importante para él, aunque no podía recordar lo que era. Le había preguntado a Luka sobre su pasado con el hombre y, aún así, el Opast pelinegro no le dijo nada excepto que estaba atado por el contrato con el joven moreno en su vida anterior.

"Luka…"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luka, sus ojos nunca dudando sobre los de Yuki.

Yuki colocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al hombre.

"Estoy bien. Solo necesito algo de aire fresco" la sonrisa de Yuki se debilitó.

Su intento de tranquilizar al mayor fue en vano pues Luka no creyó ni un poco las palabras que Yuki le dijo. Sabía que había algo mal por la suave voz del chico, a pesar de que Yuki no decía nada sobre ello.

Sabía que Yuki estaba todavía pensando en Wakamiya Kanata, el hombre que era importante para Yuki. El mismo hombre el cual, al parecer, era enemigo de la familia Giou. Y el hecho de que Wakamiya Kanata sea Reiga, era algo que parecía dolerle más a Yuki. Luka nunca preguntó por qué, a pesar de todo, sabía bastante bien que Yuki amaba al hombre más de lo que los otros imaginaban. Después de todo, recordando que el Opast pelinegro fue el primero que amó a Yuki antes; podía saber lo que Yuki estaba sintiendo.

"¿Estás todavía pensando en él?" preguntó Luka mientras el silencio les envolvía.

Yuki podía sentir su cuerpo congelarse ante la pregunta que el Opast pelinegro pronunció. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le haría finalmente esta pregunta, aun así, nunca podría encontrar la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta en particular. Es como si su corazón se negase a pensar siquiera en dicha respuesta.

"Solía soñar que algún día podría salir del orfanato. En mi sueño, era estudiante universitario, asistiendo a la misma universidad que Kanata-san, el cual era ahora un estudiante graduado. Una vez a la semana, visitábamos el orfanato Asahi para jugar con los niños y reíamos. Algunas veces, perderíamos la noción del tiempo y estaríamos despiertos toda la noche, discutiendo sobre nuestros sueños de futuro. Y en ese sueño de vida, Kanata-san estaría a mi lado. Seguiría conmigo como siempre. Pero, de algún modo, sé que todo es solo mi sueño y nunca sucederá en la vida real" respondió Yuki después de unos instantes.

Ante la respuesta silenciosa que Luka le dio al otro, Yuki volvió a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para mantenerse calentito.

"Eso lo sé pero, aun así, no dejo de soñar sobre esa sencilla vida todas las noches cuando voy a dormir… para solamente despertar en la cruel realidad" continuó lentamente.

Luka no dijo nada mientras continuaba observando al joven silenciosamente. Tomando nota de todos los detalles del susodicho frente a él. Sus ojos plateados nunca abandonaron a Yuki ni una sola vez.

"Oye, Luka… ¿Por qué no me dices sobre lo que ocurrió en la vida pasada? Nunca has hablado de ello ni una vez" Yuki movió sus ojos para mirar de nuevo a Luka.

Los ojos de Luka se ampliaron suavemente ante la petición mientras su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano el moreno le haría esa pregunta pero nunca pudo encontrar una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta.

Porque, después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle a Yuki sobre su pasado? No podía simplemente decirle que eran amantes en el pasado a pesar de que su corazón siempre anhelaba decir esas palabras al joven. Aun así, sabía que simplemente no podría hacerlo, no cuando Yuki no recordaba nada de él… de ellos.

"Desearía poder recordar más sobre ti. De ese modo, podría saber más de ti… Podría hacer algo por ti. Por ti, que siempre haces todo por mi" continuó Yuki, sus manos alzándose para tomar suavemente de las mejillas a Luka.

"Yuki…"

' _Quiero saber lo que ocurrió en mi vida anterior… quiero saber cuál era nuestra relación aunque todavía tengo miedo, quiero saber más de ti… Sobre ti, que siempre me proteges…'_ pensó el moreno en silencio.

"¿Es tan doloroso para ti? ¿Hablarme sobre la vida pasada?"

"Yo-…"

' _Es solo que no quiero recordar que no puedo tenerte ya…'_ pensó Luka con amargura.

Yuki dejó sus manos caer desde el mayor mientras se giraba hacia la mansión. Su espalda dando para el Opast de pelo negro.

"Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello. Intentaré descubrirlo por mí mismo… Buenas noches, Luka" sonrió Yuki con tristeza mientras dejaba al Opast solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde esa noche, Yuki empezó a buscar más acerca de su vida anterior entre los otros. Preguntó a todos los Zweilt por ello. Algunos de ellos le daban la respuesta que quería escuchar aunque ninguno quería responder a las preguntas sobre Luka y su relación con Yuki en el pasado. Parece que no querían hablar de ello.

Suspiró con exasperación por enésima vez cuando su esfuerzo por descubrir más sobre sí mismo y Luka en la vida anterior fallaba una vez más. incluso le había preguntado a Takashiro-san sobre ello, aunque el Líder de la familia Giou simplemente le sonrió con tristeza y le dijo que preguntase a Luka sobre ese asunto en particular.

Aun así, sabía que Luka no le daría ninguna respuesta con respecto a esa pregunta en particular, conociendo al Opast seguramente se quedaría en un silencio repentino si le hacía esa pregunta al mayor. Sabía que Toko nunca había mencionado su relación con Luka en el pasado pero cuando intentó preguntarle a la chica sobre ello de nuevo, de algún modo parecía que Toko intentaba esquivar su pregunta.

Yuki apoyó el codo en el balcón, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, hacia el jardín. De algún modo, simplemente mirando al jardín era como si esto le hiciese sentirse calmado, aunque nunca entendería el por qué. Todo era tan tranquilo aquí, como si no hubiese ninguna guerra, a pesar de que sabía que esta vez gradualmente desaparecería.

De repente, un dolor agudo atacó su cabeza mientras muchas imágenes giraban por ella. Recuerdos intermitentes pasaban, los cuales nunca había visto antes y podía escuchar… el sonido familiar de una mujer en su consciencia. Se quedó sin aliento e hizo una mueca mientras su cabeza se sentía como si fuese golpeada con un fuerte poder.

" _Luka…" llamó Yuki al Opast con suavidad, sus ojos sin alejarse nunca de los brillantes plateados bajo la luz de la luna._

" _¿Por qué estás todavía despierta? ¿Están molestándote esas pesadillas de nuevo?"_

" _Solo necesito algo de aire fresco" respondió la mujer de pelo largo._

" _No tienes que ser fuerte frente a mí, Yuki" dijo suavemente el de pelo negro, su mano acariciando su mejilla con suavidad._

" _Siempre pareces entenderme, Luka. Aunque no diga nada… parece que siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando. Me pregunto cómo puedes entenderme tan bien…" la mujer sonrió con tristeza._

" _Porque sé que te esfuerzas para proteger a todos cuando a la par que hacerlo, gradualmente te haces daño a ti misma"_

" _Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero ver a nadie salir herido… me duelo más verles salir heridos simplemente porque se esfuerzan mucho en protegerme. Solo quiero que esta lucha acabe. No quiero verles salir heridos de nuevo… No quiero ver otro derramamiento de sangre… Y yo… no quiero verte salir herido" Yuki miró solemnemente a Luka._

" _Mis heridas y dolores se curarán con el tiempo. Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿El dolor en tu corazón se curará?" preguntó, sus ojos mirándola con tristeza._

"… _Luka… ¿escucharás mi petición?"_

 _Luka no dijo nada aunque sus ojos la miraban intensamente, esperando a que la morena continuase._

" _Cuando llegue el momento… quiero que me mates. Por favor, mátame con tus propias manos" le miraba con suplica._

" _No puedo. Nunca podría herirte"_

" _No quiero morir de otro modo. Al menos, por favor, déjame morir en tus manos… quiero que me mates, que acabes con mi dolor…"_

' _Lo siento, Luka… sé que esto es muy egoísta por mi parte pero no quiero morir de otro modo… quiero morir en la seguridad de tus brazos…'_

" _No te traicionaré jamás"_

"… _Lo sé. Por eso, por favor, mátame con tus manos cuando llegue el momento… Porque sé que siempre estarás aquí a mi lado"_

 _Luka no dijo nada, sus ojos plateados mirándola intensamente. Había un destello de dolor y tristeza en esas orbes plateadas mientras seguía mirándola. Este hombre es el que ella había llegado a amar, este hombre es el único al que realmente amaba hasta dolerle demasiado todas las veces que se alejaba de ella. Aun así, sabía que a pesar de todo lo que ocurría ahora, Luka nunca la dejaría._

 _Y podía sentir su corazón apretándose dentro de su corazón ante el pensamiento de nunca ver a este hombre de nuevo. Pero para detener esta guerra, debería hacer un sacrificio. Simplemente esperaba que no importase lo que ocurriese en el futuro, su amor por ella nunca cambiase. Que su corazón siempre le perteneciese solamente a él. Yuki sonrió suavemente para tranquilizar al Opast pelinegro, sus manos tomando sus mejillas e inclinándole hacia ella._

" _Te amo, Luka" dijo suavemente mientras sus labios le besaban ligeramente._

"¿Yuki?" preguntó Luka con preocupación.

Sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Yuki mientras ayudaba al más joven a levantarse. Iba a mirar al moreno cuando la vista de Yuki sosteniéndose la cabeza apareció ante él. Rápidamente se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse mientras el joven parecía tener dificultades para mantener el equilibrio.

Podía ver la palidez en el rostro de Yuki e inmediatamente sintió una sensación de pánico brotar en su corazón. Estaba pensando en llamar a Isuzu cuando, de repente, la suave voz de Yuki le llamo. Bajando la mirada hacia sus brazos, vio las cejas de Yuki temblar.

"¿Luka…?"

"Yuki, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación en la voz.

Yuki parpadeó lentamente mientras recordaba los repentinos recuerdos que invadieron su mente. Podía recordar todo ahora, podía recordar cómo fue su vida anterior con Luka. Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban al rostro de Luka, la mano de Yuki le alcanzó y acarició suavemente la mejilla del Opast.

Los ojos de Luka miraron los de Yuki mientras el más joven de los dos continuaba acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Luka. Sus ojos nunca se alejaron de los del mayor.

"¿Yuki?"

"Luka… Yo-… Te recuerdo. Recuerdo todo ahora…" susurró lentamente Yuki, sus ojos mirando tristemente al hombre.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba al más joven con sorpresa. No esperaba que Yuki recordase su pasado, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Creía que quizás Yuki quería olvidar todo sobre ellos, por eso es que en esta vida había nacido de nuevo como un hombre, aunque aquí estaba, escuchando a Yuki, el cual al parecer recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida anterior.

No sabía lo que decirle al otro mientras le miraba con intensidad, esperando que Yuki dijese la siguiente palabra. Aun así, el moreno no dijo nada, simplemente siguió acariciando la mejilla de Luka.

"Luka, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada sobre nosotros?" preguntó Yuki con los ojos mirando tristemente al mayor.

"Porque no quería hacerlo todo más difícil para ti. No recordabas nada de nosotros; creí que querías olvidarlo" respondió Luka lentamente, sus ojos mirando con suavidad al moreno en sus brazos.

' _Quería que me vieses a mi…y solo a mi…pero no quería herirte al hacer eso'_

Yuki dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en su rostro y sus ojos suavizaron la mirada en el rostro de Luka. Lentamente, puso la mano tras la cabeza de Luka mientras hacía que este se inclinase. Acortó las distancias entre sus labios y besó al Opast pelinegro lentamente.

Luka vio las emociones de Yuki en la profundidad de sus ojos en el momento anterior a que el más joven plantase sus labios sobre los propios. El beso fue suave, como si el más joven tuviese dudas al respecto. Aun así, Luka se vio devolviéndole el beso, arrebatándole fácilmente el control al moreno.

Yuki fue el que se apartó del beso mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los relucientes plateados de Luka. Luka estaba todavía desconcertado por lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras sus ojos se fijaban en Yuki con sorpresa.

"Eres siempre tan amable conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo siento por hacerte sufrir de este modo, Luka"

"No es tu culpa. Soy el único que eligió amarte" respondió Luka con solemnidad.

' _Y nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión jamás hasta ahora… Amarte ha sido lo más correcto que he hecho jamás'_

"¿Y ahora? ¿Todavía me amas a pesar de que soy un hombre ahora?" preguntó Yuki, sus ojos mirando con solemnidad al Opast.

"Yuki es Yuki, ya seas hombre o mujer. Y para mí, eres el mismo Yuki del que me enamoré. Te amo sin importar lo que eres ahora" sonrió con suavidad Luka.

Yuki sonrió suavemente ante la respuesta que el Opast le daba. Abrazó a Luka con fuerza mientras inhalaba el aroma del mayor. Sentía su corazón agitarse ante la idea de que Luka todavía le amase, a pesar de que no era una mujer ya.

Pero, a pesar de que conocía los sentimientos del mayor por él, no sabía si lo que sentía por Luka ahora era amor o no. Ya que sabía con seguridad que la última persona que alguna vez amó en su vida era Wakamiya Kanata el cual le había traicionado, aunque no quería dejar ir a Luka.

Podía sentir su corazón responder fuertemente al Opast de pelo negro incluso cuando no recordaba nada del Opast. Aun así, no podía situar lo que sentía por el mayor.

"Luka…"

Luka se alejó del moreno, mientras sus ojos le miraban interrogantes.

"No sé lo que siento por ti ahora mismo pero yo-… no quiero mentirte y decir que no te quiero porque sé que siento algo por ti. Pero Luka… ¿Podemos empezar desde el principio? Quiero conocerte más de lo que lo hice en nuestra vida anterior… Porque no quiero solamente amarte basándome en nuestro pasado. Quiero amarte más que antes" dijo el moreno en voz baja, sus ojos mirando suplicante al mayor.

Luka miró al moreno en sus brazos, su mirada suavizándose mientras besaba la frente del más joven.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, Yuki. Podemos empezar desde el principio"


End file.
